This invention relates generally to optical communication devices and, particularly, to devices for measuring and testing optical communication devices.
Many optical devices, such as arrayed waveguides, may include a large number of channels. In order to test devices with a number of channels, it is generally necessary to provide at least one input channel and one output channel. A test device can be coupled to the output channel. To test another channel, connections must be undone and remade.
Remaking the connections during testing may involve a considerable amount of labor for devices that are relatively complex with a number of channels. In addition, repeatedly making and breaking of the connections may skew the test results. For example, losses may arise from fiber connection and disconnection during the test.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to test multiple optical components in multiple systems.